


Welcoming

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith walks down the hall slowly, shoes squeaking on the wooden floor. He feels more than hears someone sneak up behind him. Before he can turn, a hand clamps over his mouth and pulls him backwards.<br/>The smell of Ross' aftershave drifts up as the other man’s stubble grazes the side of Smith’s neck. Ross’ chest presses up against his back.<br/>“Do you trust me?” Ross asks, voice low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM Hatsome fic, because why not?  
> lol sorry about the misleading description that doesn't match the title.
> 
> BDSM, Foot Fetish, Stockings, Lingerie, Rope Bondage, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, PWP, Kissing, Crossdressing  
> If I need to tag anything else, let me know.
> 
> want to reblog? https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2015/10/21/welcoming-ghostofgatsby/
> 
> inspired by this http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/66665084451/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-coming-home-from ; caffeine, and my perverted imagination.  
> I don’t understand the feet thing either...like...it’s more aesthetically interesting to me than sexually interesting, but feet are just...feet. I don’t really find them sexy but *shrug* I don’t know.  
> damn, the lingerie, though. everybody looks good in lingerie and/or suits.  
> I’m sorry about the length of the links, I’ve put them in the A/N at the end.

The lights are off when Smith gets home, and that’s weird. There’s no sound of the tv, video games, music, or anything signifying his housemates were home.

“Guys? Hello?” He calls.

Silence.

Smith walks down the hall slowly, shoes squeaking on the wooden floor. There’s no one in the kitchen. He reaches for the hallway lightswitch and feels more than hears someone sneak up behind him.

Before he can turn, a hand clamps over his mouth and pulls him backwards.

The smell of Ross' aftershave drifts up as the other man’s stubble grazes the side of Smith’s neck. Ross’ chest presses up against his back.

“Do you trust me?” Ross asks, voice low. His breath tingles the shell of Smith’s ear.

Smith snickers. He gives a quick lick to Ross’ palm where the skin is pressed to his mouth.

Ross smirks at his wordless agreement, and takes ahold of Smith’s arm. He pulls it behind Smith’s back and guides him to the stairs. When Smith is standing in front of the bannister, Ross removes his hands.

Smith turns around to face him.

Ross is wearing a powder blue tie, a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and slacks. “Stay.” He commands.

Smith grins at him, licking his lips, as Ross starts to loosen the tie from his neck.

"Hands behind your back. Forearms on top of each other."

Smith does what he’s told. He hears the stairs creak as Ross disappears behind him.

There’s a sound of shifting fabric, and then Ross’ silk tie is being tied over his eyes like a blindfold.

“Good?” Ross asks under his breath.

Smith nods. “Green.”

Something soft brushes the inside of his wrist, and he realizes it’s rope as Ross ties Smith’s hands to the bannister.

"Don't pull too hard, now, or you'll break the spindles." Ross mutters quietly.

"Got it." Smith whispers back.

When Ross is done tying, he presses a quick kiss to the back of Smith’s neck. Then his touch leaves completely. Smith hears the lights in the hall click on above him, and then dragging sounds come from the kitchen and get closer. It sounds like someone is scraping a chair across the floor.

The sound stops a few feet in front of him. The door the the living room opens quietly, and Smith hears the shuffling of more than one set of footsteps coming towards him.

_Trott?_

Smith stays quiet, humming in surprise as someone starts to undo his pants and tug them past his knees.

The chair in front of him creaks woodenly.

He waits. He strains to hear if anything else is going on, but there’s nothing.

Just when he’s about to open his mouth and say something, Ross speaks.

“Go on.”

Something silky soft and warm touches Smith’s knee- a foot, stocking clad, toes flexing.

Smith inhales deeply as Trott’s foot (he knows, it’s got to be) shifts farther up his leg. It strokes up Smith’s thigh, inching closer to the hemline of his boxer shorts, and then back down.

The chair creaks and Smith’s feels Trott’s other foot start the same ministrations on his other thigh. Trott’s toes wiggle under the hem of his boxers and push up to stroke the lines of his hips. Smith’s boxers bunch up around Trott’s feet.

Smith makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat. He squirms his hands slightly in his bonds, but the ropes hold, as does the bannister.

Trott’s feet stroke back down, toes skimming over Smith’s knees and across his shins. The feet walk their way up again a moment later, stopping at his waistband.

Smith hears the stairs behind him creak again. Ross’ fingers squeeze his, and then stroke through his hair gently when Smith squeezes back.

Ross kisses his neck. His lips move teasingly slow.

Smith’s hums at the feeling, and Ross’ free hand comes around to Smith’s front. Ross trails his fingers across Smith’s collarbone and traces the collar of his shirt.

Trott’s toes pinch at Smith’s waistband as they shimmy his boxers down a little at a time. The air on Smith’s exposed skin makes him shiver, and Ross’ kisses along his neck only increase his arousal. His boxers drop to his ankles where his pants are.

Trott traces a line up the inside of Smith’s leg with the top of his foot. His feet press into either side of Smith’s hips. Then Trott’s feet slide inward and start rubbing against Smith’s crotch.

Smith moans quietly at the feeling of the stockings sliding against him. The softness feels amazing, and the warmth from Trott’s soles makes his hips grind upwards to seek more pressure.

He rocks up against the arch of Trott’s feet and hears the other man chuckle.

The sound persuades Ross to pause in his ministrations.

“Hmm?” He questions, dragging his lips up Smith’s neck. Ross nips at his earlobe, and the feeling produces a shiver down Smith’s spine.

“Take off the blindfold, Ross, so Smith can see.” Trott rolls his foot harder against Smith’s crotch, drawing a moan and a stuttered curse from the bound man. He shifts his foot with the jerking motion of Smith’s hips while Ross’ fingers undo the tie around Smith’s head.

Smith gasps quietly.

Ross takes off the blindfold.

Trott is sitting in front of Smith, smirking and wearing a matching set of lingerie. The silk is a deep red, and Trott’s wearing lipstick in the same shade. The panties are lace, with a fucking bow in the middle, and they do nothing to hide Trott’s obvious erection.

Smith moans loudly at the sight before him.

Trott wiggles his fingers in greeting, and presses his stocking-clad foot harder against Smith's crotch.

Smith moans again, the second time deeper than the previous. He tilts his head back onto Ross’ shoulder.

Ross continues to kiss along Smith’s neck. He burrows under Smith’s jaw and sucks a livid bruise into the skin.

“Mmmn. Trott...” Smith sighs, chuckling breathlessly. He stares down at him through his eyelashes.

“Is this good?” Trott asks, leaning his hand on his chin and grinding his clothed foot against Smith’s erection.

“Fuck, yes...” Smith breathes. He moans as Ross sucks harder. Ross’ fingers thread tighter through Smith’s hair.

“Do you want to come like this...” Trott murmurs sultrily. “Or do you want me on my knees?”

Smith lets out a strangled keen. “Knees.”

“What do you say?” Ross growls in his ear, nipping at Smith’s earlobe with his teeth again.

“Fuck, Trott... _please_.”

Trott grins. He slides off the chair easily, groaning as he gets onto his knees at Smith’s feet. He traces the outline of his erection through his panties and looks up at Smith with parted lips.

Smith lets out another keen, and Ross muffles a groan in Smith’s neck. Trott laughs at the response he’s provoked from the two of them. He shifts closer to Smith’s crotch and licks the smeared pre-come off the top of Smith’s dick.

“Fucking hell, mate.” Ross whispers, losing his composure.

Trott can tell Ross is touching himself now, because of his labored breathing against Smith’s neck, and the fact that one of his hands is now hidden from view.

Smirking and staring up at Smith’s lust-blown eyes, Trott sinks his mouth around his cock. He takes it all the way down, listening to Smith moan, and then sucks from base to tip.

This is going to be over quick- he can feel it in the way Smith is starting to shake. He reaches around to cup the back of Smith’s knees with his hands.

Trott bobs his head again and hollows his cheeks as he sucks. Soon enough Smith is coming. The taste of him is terrible but Trott swallows and pulls off. He sits back on his haunches and laughs at the state of things.

Ross is getting off behind Smith. His arm, just visible past the bannister, is jerking furiously. Smith is trying to stay upright. His legs shake as he pants and trembles through the aftershocks.

Trott looks back down at Smith’s crotch and giggles. His lipstick left behind several red rings.

He watches patiently, as Ross comes, collects himself again, and unties Smith from the bannister. After catching their breath, Ross helps Smith sit in the kitchen chair Trott had pulled into the hall.

“Need help there, Trott?” Ross asks as he helps Trott stand up.

“Maybe.” Trott smirks. He leans into Ross’ touch as the other man slips his hand into Trott’s panties. Ross’ hand is slightly tacky with his own come, and Trott shudders at the feeling. It doesn’t take much for Ross to send him over the edge.

The force and speed of his climax makes Trott’s head spin. He slumps, exhausted, into Ross’ embrace.

Ross extracts his hand from Trott’s panties with a murmur of disgust. Smith whines, Ross sighs, and Trott chuckles warmly at the sound of Smith sloppily licking Ross’ fingers clean.

“You two should surprise me more often.” Smith suggests, as the three of them sleepily stumble towards the bedroom.

“It took some planning.” Trott replies, chuckling. “Hard to surprise someone like that when they hardly leave the house. You want us to surprise you, then you should do errands more often.”

“Mhm.” Ross agrees with a yawn. “I’m all wore out from telling you what to do. Next time, you two should surprise _me_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what Trott's wearing:  
> http://s7d2.scene7.com/is/image/JCPenney/DP0904201417074148M.tif?id=5D6pz3&fmt=jpg&fit=constrain,1&wid=375&hei=375  
> if the link doesn't work, google "maidenform smooth luxe demi bra or lace cheeky panties"  
> pic should be a brunette in wine red.
> 
> or, put simpler:  
> http://colorslashmotion.tumblr.com/post/128925699113/these-would-be-so-good-for-valentines-day-if-i  
> Trott, welcoming- nsfw
> 
> and maybe red nails for Trott, too. why not. http://ladycrappo.com/post/131106067381/red-leather
> 
> http://www.bdsmwiki.info/Beginner_Rope_Bondage  
> http://go-get-knotted.tumblr.com/  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxH4DD-y1y0  
> some rope bondage info I read/watched while editing  
> also check out Watts the Safeword on Youtube. they're adorable.


End file.
